Hearts of Snow
by jazzcalhoun95
Summary: Jack Frost meets a teen girl who can see him and the other Guardians. After only a few visits he starts to feel something, is the winter sprite falling in love? JackXOC love story. Rated M just to be safe. I don't own RotG.
1. Chapter 1

Jazzmin cracked her neck as she copied down what was on the board in front of the classroom. Mr. Schmit was making his rounds, making sure all the students were taking their notes properly. He liked them done a certian way. "Try seperating your ideas with dividling lines." He recommended to Jazzmin. She looked from her notes to him. "Did you put down the different sections we went over?"

"Oh...there wre parts?" Jazzmin asked nervously. She had her own way of taking notes and sometiems it made no sense to anyone else.

"Yea, see, you have 'born with lungs' under habitat." He pointed out, taking her pencil and drawing a line.

"I take notes better ona computer..."

"Well, we don't allow laptops in class now do we?" Mr. Schmit asked as the chinchilla in the back of the room began running on its squeaking wheel. He walked to the front of the room and changed the slide, earning a few groans. "Ask your neighbor for the notes tomorrow or today after school, these aren't due till friday." He said. The chinchilla ran faster, making the squeaky wheel squeak louder. Everyone chuckled and looked back at it as the teacher just stared at it with dead eyes before spitting his gum out onto the desk. Everyone stopepd and looked, even the chinchilla stopped. "See? I have asserted dominance over the chinchilla." He said without cracking a smile. Mr. Schmit would do weird things like that all the time. Jazzmin remembered that when she was late the first few times and had given him her hall pass, he had taken it, placed it in his mouth, chewed it, swallowed it and digested it. He also sometiems ate the ocasianal eraser given to him by a student.

"By spitting your gum out?" Jazzmin asked.

"Yes, it shows I am the dominant one." As he said this the chinchilla began running on the wheel again. Mr. Schmit picked up his gum and threw it across the room, it landed on the lab table the chinchilla's cage was on but the chinchilla still ran. "Jazzmin, I know you have carrots, feed it." Mr. Schmit said, changing the slide again.

People said the chinchilla liked Jazzmin best because she fed it carrots and no one else did, or when they did they shoved them into the bars and left them there and the poor chinchilla didn't know what to do. Today as lunch they had small bags of baby carrots and jazzmin fished out two out of the twelve she had - she was happy the lunch ladies didn't pay attention since she was only allowed two. Jazzmin went to the chinchillas cage and emptied the two bags outside of its little igloo. The chinchilla stopepd running and watched her before moving to the orange vegetables. Behind her, the guinea pig, which she had named Rehab due to its insatiable desire for carrots, began to literally scream like a pig, demanding carrots. Jazzmin when back to her bag, pulled out six more baby carrot bags and emptied them all outside of his igloo as well. Rehabe would drag on into his igloo, eat it noisely, then drag another one in systematically.

"Remember to sign up to take an animal home." Mr. Schmit reminded them a few minutes before the bell rang. Jazzmin had done so already, signing up to take either the ferret, bearded dragon, quinea pig, hamsters, or the leopard gecko home. She loved this class because of all the animals and had named every single one of them, although the names changed over time if they exibited a new personality trait. The chinchilla was Celery because it nibbled a lot, the rats were Twinkie, Ho-Ho and Snowball, disdinguishable only by their fur colors and the bearded dragon was Jack, named after the winter sprite Jack Frost, because he was so 'chill'. As the bell rang Jazzmin set her form ont he desk and lef the room to go to her locker, or as everyone in school called it "The gateway to Narnia" given that it was so filled with clothes and books no one understood how it even closed. When it came to cleaning day everyone gathered around her locker to see what wonders it held. Once she opened it and a baggy of Velveeta cheese fell out, no one, not even Jazzmin knew how old it was, so it was carefully placed in the principals desk, the baggy cracked enough to let the smell out.

Jazzmin stuck her hand behind the mess and felt around for her hat and then her gloves, which were always mismatched. She didn't mind, although it drove her mother berserk. Finding what she was looking for, she shoved her back in the locker, since she had no homework, and hoped the left over carrots didn't rot over night.

Walking out into the crisp air, she wondered how she would get home. The bus was probably crowded by now and she hated sharing a seat with someone. Her grandma might get mad if she walked home but Jazzmin had a list of excuses ready. "_I missed the bus._" "_I lost my bus pass_" "_I thought today was art club/book club_". She had everything planned as she began to walk.

Jack strolled ontop of some powerlines, watching the hard black rubber freeze with frost under his feet. Below him, school buses rumbled and teenagers scampered home to do their homework. Jack was considering giving them a snowday tomorrow, but he knew that with these kids, they'd sleep in and stay inside playing video games. This generation SUCKED. As he watched, he saw a girl in a brown jacket stroll under his powerline. Jack watched as she skipped, landing only when there was no snow. "My snow too good for you?" Jack chuckled. The girl stopped and looked around her when he spoke before moving on her way. Jack narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. Did she hear him?

Jack swooped down and walked behind her. "Hello?" He asked before floating into the air over her head. The girl again stopped and looked behind her, htis time longer before she turned around, shaking her head. "Can you hear me?" Jack asked again, smiling brightly.

"Yes, jeez, I hear ya! Now where are you!?" The girl growled, looking around feircly. "If Joe put you up to this I won't spare your sorry ass." She warned.

"Up here." Jack said, waving. The girl hesitated before looking up through her eyelashes. Jack smiled down at her and floated upside down. "Do you see me?" He asked softly.

"Yea. You're pale, white hair and ice water blue eyes, wearing a slightly dark blue hoodie and brown pants." She said, counting off on her fingers. Jack was speechless for a moment before busting out in laughter.

"She sees me! She actually sees me! You see me!" Jack cheered, doing loop-de-loops int he air before landing in front of her. "You see me!"

"Duh, why wouldn't I?" She asked with a smile.

"No one else can se- I'm Jack, by the way, Jack Frost." He said, stretching out a hand.

"I'm Jazzmin, call me Jazz." She said, taking his hand. It was cold, like he had just held it in a bucket of ice water for a few minutes.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you can see me, it's been years!" Jack exclaimed, floating next to her as she walked.

"You're Jack Frost? The Jack Frost, right? 'Jack Frost nipping, at your nose'." Jazzmin sang.

"The one and only." Jack said proudly, brushing off imaginary dust off his sleeves. "You know about me?"

"Sure do, I watch a lot of TV." Jazzmin answered.

"So you believe in me." Jack said happily, floating on as she stopped to allow a car pass her.

"Sure do! I aslo believe in the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and Santa." Jazzmin said, catching up to him.

"How old are you?" Jack chuckled, floating lower to get a look at her face.

"17." Jazzmin answered, spinning in a circle.

"And you still believe?"

"It's the only magic I have in my life." Jazzmin answered, touching the snow for a moment before shaking her head and moving on. "One more day and the snow will be perfect."

"Sorry, todays weather was just for airy snow." Jack apologized.

"No worries, I can wait." Jazzmin assured, stopping to press the cross walk signal. Jack stopped next to her and rocked and and forth on his heels. "Aren't you cold?" She asked, looking at his bare feet.

"I don't get cold...ever." Jack said, widening his eyes on the last word. Jazzmin laughed and watched the cars go by.

"So...what are you doing today?" He asked. He had nothing else to do today.

"Tonights a winter party at the park, I'm gonna go to that." Jazzmin answered.

"Can I come?" Jack asked, floating upside down in front of her face. Jazzmin laughed and stopped in front of him.

"Sure, not like I can stop you." Jazzmin said.

Jazzmin walked with Jack a few more blocks before stopping in front of her house. "Um...wanna come in?" She asked, gesturing at her home. Jack scratched his chin in thought, looking at though the choice was a hard one to make.

"Mmmmm, I don't know...Ok." He said at last with a smile.

Jazzmin smiled warmly and led the way inside. Jack landed on the ground inside and looked around.

"Cute place, a little small though." He muttered to himself with a smile.

"Really? To me it's the biggest place in the world." She said, taking her coat off and hanging it behind the bathroom door. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tight blue turtle neck sweat the color of Jacks hoodie.

Jack looked around, setting his staff ina corner by the door. "LIve with your grandparents or something."

"Just Grandma, Grandpa passed away a few years back before I was born." She said, heading into the kitchen and picking up a small bag of Oreos and sitting on the counter. Jack smiled as he looked around, touching something every now and then. There were collectable spoons hanging from the wall by the door, German Beer mugs on a ledge that divided hte living room from the dining room and an old wooden table in the middle of the dinning room. "Grandpa made that table himself." Jazzmin said, plopping an Oreo into her mouth. Jack ranh is hand over the smooth wood that had a few stab marks from a knife in, frost forming where his hand once was.

"Who did this?" He asked, fingering a heart on the table. It looked like someone made it with the prong of a fork, stabbing individual holes that looped around into the shape of a heart.

"Me, it's kinda my mark. I make hearts where ever I go, and always the same, with a stick or a fork, anything I can use to stab the design in." Jazzmin said, crumpling the bag up and throwing it into the garbage.

"Pretty cool house, and that's coming from me!" Jack laughed, strolling passed her, headig to two rooms that lead off from the dining room. "WHo's room is that?" He asked, pointing to a blue room as he entered it. It seemed to be ocean themed. A strip of foamy wall paper, six inches wide, wrapped around the whole room and dipicted dolphins jumping out of the water or swimming under it, above it the wall was painted sky blue, while below it, it was like a light blue/lilac. The bed, a simple twin, had a canopy over it that was covered in fish and starfishes.

"Mine. I got a thing for water and the ocean, especially sea creature." She said, touching the creepiest thing in her room: a crocodile head on her dresser. The little thing couldn't have been two years old before its head was chopped off. "I wanna be a vet, help animals who need me." She said, ehr eyes becoming dreamy and distant and she traced the needle like teeth of the crocodile.

"So you have a siembodied head of an animal in your room?" Jack asked, sitting on her bed.

"A little strange, I admit, but I love surrounding myself with animals, living or deceased and stuffed. It was either that or a pair of shark jaws." She said as thought he choice was simple. Jack laughed at her and picked up a snowglobe the cubby that made up the headboard of her bead. It was a seen with dolphins dancing happily around a wave. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What's your story?" She asked, sitting next to him and looking at him expectantly.

"Not much, I died years and yeas and years ago...I drowned after falling throught he ice of a pond, trying to save my little sister. When I woke up no one could see or hear me...except the Guardians."

"Who're they?"

Jack smirked at her, "Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny. Oh, and the Sandman." Jack explained. Jazzmins eyes widened in amazement and she clung to everyword he said. "Anyways now I travel the world, bringing winter the all the good little boys and girls." Jack said, flopping down on the bed.

"That must be so cool!" Jazzmin said, bouncing in place. Jack laughed with her and lifted his top half off the bed, resting onhis elbows.

"Yeah... none of the kids can see me, though, I give them snow days and perfect snowman building snow and they don't even know who I am, I"m just some expression." He grumped to himself.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up! Kids these days are little brats who only believe in video games, blame technology!" Jazzmin said, patting his knee. Her hand was warm and reasuring to him and he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Jazz."


	2. The Guardians

Jazzmin wandered around the park with a hot cocoa in her hand. She wore a light blue jacket that wasn't veryt thick since the night air wasn't very harsh so she had on fingerless gloves and a simple crotched hat she made herself with a round loom. Around her, children laughed and danced, some singing along with the choir as it belted out Christmas songs. Jazzmin hung around the middle of the park in the center of a large ring of small pine trees, each decorated by someone or an organization in her town. Jazzmin liked the traditional ones with white lights and small red, green and white ornamants with soem candy canes hanging from the branches.

Jack was hovering just over her head as he watched her walk around. No one had pointed him out so he guessed no one here believed in him. Below him, Jazzmin hummed along with the christmas songs, sometimes putting a kip in her step but being careful not to spill her drink. Jack decided he had followed her enough and landed beside her, while she looked the other way. Jack smiled at her as she looked at a christmas tree with WAY to many lights on it. The colorful lights flickered and made the milky skin of her face glow with holiday cheer (GAG!). Jack sighed happily as he watched her, but his sigh alerted her to his presense and she turned to him with a smile.

"Hi, Jack, I was wondering when you'd show up." She said happily.

"I've been here for a while, I was just waiting to see when you'd notice." His eyes drifted down to her collar bone, "cool necklace." He commented. Jazzmin touched the snail shell necklace and smiled.

"I made it myself...kinda, the snail did most of the work but I painted it." She explained, lifting it up more so he could see it. She had painted it ruby red and used a top coat that had golden confetti stars in it. "I use nail polish so when the next holiday comes around I'm ready."

"Why not just get a shell for very holiday and paint them seperatly?" Jack inquired, leaning on his staff.

"Because I only found two and this one already had a hole in it so I can string it up for a necklace."

"Where'd you find them?"

"At the nature preserve half a mile from here."

"The one that used to be an army base?"

"That's the one. There's a part where its a steep slop and I found them there." Jazzmin explained, ilistrating with her hands how steep it was.

"Why don't you find more?" Jack asked with a sweet smile.

Jazzmin smirked at him and bent down to grab some snow on the ground. "Becasue of this." Jazzmin giggled. She didn't present it to him, merely hold it near her. Jack guessed it was so no one looking could see her offering snow to someone who wasn't there. "Plus the parks closed, to dangerous. You can only go in if you have cross country ski's, which I don't have. I sold them at a garage sale years ago to buy books." Jazzmin explained as she began to walked.

"Bummer, did you get any good books?"

"Yep, tons." Jazzmin said absently.

"Do you like jazz music?" JAck asked out of the blue.

"A little, I'm trying to get into it though." Jazzmin said, turning to him slightly and taking a sip of hot cocoa.

"I feel like your more of a soft rock kinda girl..." Jack observed rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Rock, yes, soft, no, I prefer the heavy stuff. I may look sweet and innocent, but I'm a fighter." Jazzmin told him, making a job with her fist. Jack laughed and floated over her to her to her other side.

"Huh, never pegged you for a head banger." Jack said softly, looking her up and down. Jazzmin turned her soft eyes on him and he met her gaze. Her eyes seemed to change colors from blue to grey to grey as they walked along. Jack noticed as they walked, Jazzmins eyes seemed to grow softer and more caring. "I'm happy you can see me, Jazz." He said, smiling softly.

"Me too, you're the first friend I've had in so long." She said softly. Jack was about to respond when he felt like someone was calling him. He paused and looked around him before looking up tot he full moon. He grumbled slightly and banged his staff on the ground. "Jack? Are you okay?" Jazzmin asked, touching his shoulder. Jack sighed sadly before getting a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Wanna go somewhere with me?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh? Where?" Jazzmin asked, taking another sip of cocoa.

"Down that real quick and I'll show you." Jack was smiling like crazy. Jazzmin shrugged and chugged the cocoa, which was now luke warm. Jack held her hand gently, "come on, so no one sees." Jack said, running. Jazzmin kept up with him, keeping the arm he was holding still so no one watching would think she was crazy. When they were far from the lights and noise he stopped and turned to her. "I want you to meet the Guardians." Jack said, smilign brightly.

"Santa, Tooth Fair, Easter Bunny and Sandman?" Jazzmin questioned. Jack nodded excitedly before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just don't scream."

"Why would I sc-Jack!" Jazzmin yelped as Jack launched into the night sky. She scrambled to get a grip on him and when she did she didn't let go until she felt he had control over his tragectory. Jack flew with his back to the ground so Jazzmin could lay on his chest. She wasn't as heavy as he thought and she smelled like lemons, which made him happy for some reaso. Jazzmin looked over his shoulder as they flew, seeing the lights of towns and cities flew by. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not a magic carpter, just so you know." Jack joked.

"I'm not THAT Jasmine, silly." Jazzmin giggled as she continued to look down over his shoulder. After a few moments, there were no lights beneath them.

"We're going to North's place, he called a meeting." Jack explained when she looked confused.

"Who's North?"

"Santa." Jack stated simply. As they neared the shop, Jazzmin saw the Aurora Borealis shining over the mountian tops and smiled like a child who had been given the pony it'd asked for. "We're gonna go in through the side so they don't see you, no human has ever been here before." Jack explained as they rounded a large building built into the side of the mountian.

"I can only guess why." Jazzmin said in awe as they landed on a balcony.

"Stay close." Jack whispered as they snuck inside. Jazzmin held his had as he led the way down the winding hall. "Stay here for a sec, I'll be right back." Jack said, giving her hand a soft squeeze before slipping away around a corner. Jazzmin stood where he left her and pressed her back against the wall, smiling as she thought of being a ninja. She heard muffled voices coming from a ways down the hall and bit her lip to keep from going and checking it out.

She waited there for who knows how long before she slumped to the floor, leaning on the wall behind her. She twiddled with her thumbs, sighing deeply. She though t a trip to Santa's workshop would be fun.

"_Jazzmin! This was!_" Jacks voice called to her. Jazzmin looked up and saw his shadow around the corner. "_Let's see if you can catch me!_" He laughed as his shadow moved away. Jazzmin smiled and chased after him, but she only saw his shadow. He had to be cheating.

"Jack! Slow down!" Jazzmin said, out of breath as she rounded another corner, only to see his shadow slipping away. Jazzmin growled and sprinted after him, rounding the corners fast and angry. She grunted as she skimmed a wall too close and bruied her hip before chasing him again. When she turned the next corner Jack went down there was only a pair of large wooden doors. She smiled and ran at them, throwing them open. "Gotcha!" Jazzmin cheered as she skidded to a stop. In front of her, Jack stood with four others. A large man with a white beard, a large rabbit that looked like a kangaroo, a humming bird woman and a man who glowed gold.

Jack looked nervoud and zipped over to her quickly. "What are you doing? I told you to wait for me!" Jack scolded silently out of worry.

Jazzmins smile faded away as she looked at him confused, "I did...then you told me to follow you and I did..."

"What do you mean I told you to follow me? I've been here the whole time!" Jack asked as his friends walked over.

"Jack, who is pretty young lady?" North asked, placing his hands on his hips before bowing to Jazzmin and taking her small hand in his, "Zdravstvuyte , miss, kak dela? Moi izvineniya za to, chto tak grubo." North said. Jack was about to tell him Jazzmin didn't understand when she answered.

"Pozhaluysta, eto ne problema , mne zhal' sebya za barzhey v etom rode. Yana sprosit' u vas proshcheniya." Jazzmin said, curtseying politely. North laughed and stood up.

"You speak good Russia, good accent." North said happily.

"You speak Russian?" Jack asked, jaw falling open.

"Konechno, ya ne delayu , obmorozheniya , vy prosto ne sprashival." Jazzmin said smiling while Norht laughed loudly.

"Jack, what's a human doing here?" Bunnymund asked with a growl.

"Well, y'see..." Jack scratched the back of his head before Jazzmin jumped in.

"Jack was happy he met a teen who could see him but he didn't want to just leave me since we were int he middle of a conversation so he brought me here." She said. Jack gestured to her to show that's what happened.

Tooth flitted up to her and smiled, "Jazzmin! Oh, you were the only five year old who flossed in your town, let me see how you've grown!" Tooth said happily, prying her mouth open. "Hmmm, could use some work in the cross-bite, huh? But they still look amazing!" Tooth cheered.

"Tooth, hands out of mouth." North said firmly. Sandy floated up to Jazzmin as wild shapes formed over his head. Jazzmin stared at the shapes until they were done and smiled.

"Very, well thank you, I haven'thad the gator dreams in years." Jazzmin said happily. Sandy made more signs over his head. "Oh, I see, got it." Jazzmin said, nodding as though someone explained something very simple to her. Sandy nodded his head like he accomplished a difficult feat and floated off.

"Do all you guys no her?!" Jack asked, slumping against his staff.

"Aparently we do." Bunnymund said, strolling up to her. "I remembah you from the egg hunt of '02 (2002), you helped little Julia find the eggs I hid in the grass." Bunnymund said, crossing his arms. "That was right good of you, sheila."

"Well they were pretty covered in grass." Jazzmin shrugged like it was nothing.

Jack stared at them all.

He had to've gone crazy.


End file.
